Icarus
by InLoveAndWar09
Summary: From mundane to fantastical, Bella's life changes suddenly when she is unwillingly taken from the world she knows. A different take on Bella and Edward's story.
1. Prologue

Hi! Welcome to Icarus...a little story I've had floating around in my head for a while and have finally decided to put up on here. It's my first time writing anything from the Twilight universe and I have had a lot of fun playing with the characters. Even though this story is written in an AU, I've tried hard to keep the characters, for the most part, in character...with a few minor changes. Of course, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am claiming no credit there. This story will jump in on the action and then flashbacks will fill in the pieces.

**Prologue- Bella**

P_resent Day_

_Confined_. This was the first thought my aching mind could latch onto after unwillingly being pulled from the peacefulness of oblivion. I was impressed that through my delirium I was able to grasp any sense of reality of all, but yes, I knew immediately I was restrained and could sense I was in some sort of small space. The floor jerked beneath me and I gasped, my hands flying out instinctively in front of me. I could hear voices soothing, trying to tell me something that I couldn't quite understand; the words a garbled mess of sound. Nothing made sense and I could feel myself becoming unhinged in panic as the moments drew on. I searched desperately for the comforting blackness again, favoring the void of nothingness over this insanity, but it was nowhere to be found, my mind too on edge to allow me to float too far.

As I drifted, awareness seized me again, alerting me that something about my newly discovered reality was horribly wrong. My body responded immediately, my heart beating nearly out of my chest while my lungs searched desperately for air. _Was I dying? _The thought was both alluring and frightening.

In the next moment I confirmed I wasn't alone, for alongside the voices there were hands pushing me backwards, attempting to restrain me even further. I wanted to laugh; _where could I possibly run off to while I was busy dying?_ But the hands continued their pursuit and I felt my body being shifted around like a rag doll. Seconds later I collided with some solid form and a hazy face came into my vision, hovering eerily above my own. Cool hands pushed my chin upwards, forcing open my airway and I sucked in a huge breath of air greedily.

"You're alright, Bella. Deep breaths. You're doing excellent."

The voice seemed kind enough, and I was delighted to discover I could comprehend what it was saying. Maybe I wasn't dying after all. I obeyed the voice and took a few more deep breaths, coming around more with each inhale and exhale.

"Is she going to be OK?" A different concerned voice inquired from somewhere near me.

"She'll be fine. Everybody responds differently to the medication I gave her. Some don't wake up as well or easily as others."

_Medication? Had I been sick?_ I couldn't remember anything after leaving work today. _Was it still even today?_

I groaned, finally having the mental capacity to realize that I needed to ask where I was. But the words were hard to get out and I struggled as more odd sounds emanated from my lips. My crude attempts at speech were halted a second later, as a plastic mask was shoved against my face and I felt oxygen being forced into my mouth and nose.

"Just keep breathing in and out. Don't worry about anything else right now."

_I must be in the hospital_... _was there an accident?_ Oh, poor Charlie. And I couldn't even think about Renee, who chronically blew everything way out of proportion.

The face above me glanced over to another beside me, and following his gaze I realized that _no,_ I wasn't in a hospital at all. I was in a car, _a moving car, _and a quick glance confirmed I didn't recognize any of the three men I was sharing occupancy with. My panic returned full force and I struggled to sit up, but those cold hands returned and kept me in place horizontally on the back seat. Staring up at the ceiling I tried desperately to make sense of what was happening but I still couldn't remember anything.

"Jasper, can you help out for a moment please?" the voice above me inquired.

It was still kind, and some part of me intrinsically wanted to trust it while the other part warned me not to. The occupant of the front seat turned around, reached back, and gave me a sad smile; regret showing briefly as he met my eyes. It was the most inappropriate of thoughts given my current circumstances, but I couldn't help but notice how oddly beautiful he was. Short golden curls framed a pale face devoid of any imperfections and I noticed with both alarm and fascination that his eyes were as golden as his hair. He grabbed my limp hand in his own, and immediately I felt my earlier panic subsiding as calm infused me. It was the strangest of feelings, but I let it steal over me, even as my mind screamed at me to be wary.

My body melted back into the leather seat and I took advantage of my new found serenity to survey my surroundings further. It was apparent that the vehicle was not cheap and I noticed it still maintained it's pleasant new car smell. I couldn't see the driver's face but his broad shoulders jutted out from the seat cushion and I caught a glimpse of a large black band encircling his wrist. Jasper had turned back around and had his gaze fixed on the road in front of us, but his arm was still awkwardly bent backwards, his fingertips now lightly touching my arm instead of grasping my hand. The drug like stupor I was in caused me from thinking too much at all about the odd action, and instead I strained my neck to see who was beside me.

The man gave me a warm smile as I turned, and I noticed immediately that his eyes were the same strange gold color as Jasper's and he was just as pale. But where Jasper's features were soft, his were much more angular and sharp. Icy blond hair adorned the top of his head and he was dressed very well, an obvious professional aura about him compared to most citizens of Forks.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Bella. But please know that none of us are going to hurt you. In fact, quite the opposite. We're all here to make sure that you're kept safe and well. Would you like to sit up now?"

I was lifted before I had a chance to respond, and the man beside me gently pulled the oxygen mask from my face as I noticed for the first time that I was still wearing the clothes I had put on for work that morning. He gave a curt nod in Jasper's direction, who, as if on command, dropped his hand away from my body. Reality came flooding back to me, but I still felt much more in control than I had previously.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle. For now, it's probably easier if we just stick to first names. Directly in front of me in the passenger seat is Jasper, and Emmett is driving." Emmett gave a quick wave and I saw his eyes flash from the rear-view mirror. _Gold again_. Disconcerted, I rolled the names around my mind. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper. While I'm sure I had met an Emmett before, Jasper and Carlisle seemed especially strange for name choices.

Carlisle handed me a bottle of water which I accepted without question. "You should have something to drink and I'll try to explain what I can." I took a long drink, relieved to find the bottle still sealed.

"Can I ask you what the last thing you remember happening today was?"

He seemed uncomfortable as he asked, the same regret I saw flash momentarily in Jasper's eyes as he touched me, now apparent in his. I pushed myself to remember, but my brain was sluggish and foggy.

" I remember leaving work...locking the office door and walking out to my car. I was the last one to leave today and no one was in the parking lot except me."

I had no reason to feel nervous when I left, Forks was a hopelessly small town with virtually no crime. Carlisle nodded, encouraging me to continue on.

"That's all I can remember. I can't even remember finding my keys."

Unexpectedly, tears filled my eyes as I began to realize what must of happened. I had become a statistic, another sad face immortalized in youth forever on a lost poster. Despite the external noises surrounding me, my world grew suddenly very quiet. Carlisle's voice filled my head completely as he began to speak.

"Bella, Jasper and I were in the parking lot when you came out. We approached you and..."

Now he looked extremely uncomfortable.

" It's difficult to explain but we have the capability to make you _unaware, _which we took advantage of to get you here with us, as you are now. I'm sorry Bella, but we took you."

.


	2. Into and Out of Washington

Chapter 1- _Into and Out of Washington _

**Bella**

When I was eleven, I remember distinctly sitting at my mom's big, oak dining table, huffing in frustration at my impending departure to spend the summer with my dad in Washington. There was something that changed in me that year, as I had previously hardly been able to contain my excitement as the last days of school arrived, eager with anticipation of long walks in the woods, playing in the mud the constant Fork's rain created, and on the beach. But this particular year I had really started to make friends, had started to grow into adolescence, and the thought of missing a summer of sleep-overs and pool parties was hard to reconcile in my eleven year old mind.

"It's not fair!" I exclaimed heartily, convinced that my social life would be forever ruined after my absence for a few months.

"Sorry, life's not fair kiddo."

My mom had a habit of deflecting my pre-teen outbursts like it was nothing more to her than swatting a pesky fly away, and this day had been no different. She didn't even bother to stop washing the dishes or glance in my direction as I ranted. Eventually, I threw my head down on the table, sighing at her indifference.

"All my friend's parents are still together. No one else has to switch houses every summer," I whined sadly from my prone position.

I knew that would hurt her, and while I didn't want it to, I wanted her to understand my feelings. She dropped the plate she had been scrubbing back into the soapy water and looked at me straight in the face, more serious than I was sure I had ever seen her.

"_Don't compare your life to anybody else's Bella, it's a dangerous road to travel down." _

And that was it. She walked quietly out of the room, dishes still in sink, and a few days later I was thirty five thousand feet in the air, headed straight for Sea-Tac and a summer at Charlie's.

-X-

It was those exact words that were now clanging around in my head noisily, causing the already persistent ache to become much worse. I had always taken that moment, and that advice, to heart; surprisingly so, because Renee and I rarely agreed about those types of things. But now, life had dealt a blow so incredible it was near impossible not to feel pangs of jealously for all those continuing on blissfully unaware in their normal routines. Running deeper than the jealousy though was the razor sharp pain of knowing how drastically life would never be normal again for those who loved me. My parent's faces floated into vision in my mind, and an ugly sob escaped my lips. _How did I get here? _

Self-pity engulfed me completely as another sob broke free. Even if I somehow managed to survive this, I had a strong suspicion that I would never see home again. The seatbelt restraining me felt like a thousand unwanted hands crawling all over my body and my chest heaved again and again painfully. None of the other occupants in the car spoke, but even through my cries I could sense the tension my display of emotion was causing. Jasper seemed especially on edge, sitting straight as an arrow in his seat, his eyes focused intently on the road ahead. It didn't even seem that he was blinking.

"_We took you, Bella." _It was said as simply as if he had been telling me the day's weather or that he was going to the store. No explanation offered, no apology, just four simple words and my life had been ended. I sat comatose, lost in shock, and no one else had said any words beyond that.

Time stretched on and I lost count of how long we sat in the silence, maybe only minutes and maybe hours. My heavy head lulled to the left, eyes still stinging with the remaining unshed tears, and I watched as an endless landscape of flat earth sped past my window. It didn't look like we were in Washington anymore. The moon was full and bright causing it's silver light to dance across the plains. It was beautiful, but I wished for darkness. In darkness there would be at least some semblance of privacy so that I could grieve. I noticed the door beside me was unlocked and the idea of escape passed fleetingly through my mind, but at the speed we were traveling I could only imagine my body hitting the ground and bouncing along the highway like a stone being skipped across the water; _not ideal_. That is, of course, if I even made it out the door before one of them stopped me.

"We're nearly there, only 40 more miles or so until we reach the hotel," the driver, Emmett, spoke, his voice terrible and beautiful all at once, interrupting my thoughts. I denied to myself that anytime any of them spoke it shook me, the words coming out too flawless and the voice itself too melodic.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked nervously, not doing a good job at hiding the fear in my voice. "Won't it look a little strange, three men escorting one lady into a hotel room?"

It was a ridiculous thing to say, but my mind was near frozen with panic and it was the first coherent thought I could get to my lips. _I couldn't go into that room with these strangers... I would never make it back out again_. Too many episodes of crime scene dramas flashed in my mind as my heartbeat picked up rapidly and I felt dangerously close to becoming sick. _How long had it been since I had eaten?  
_

None of them addressed my question regarding the hotel room, but I saw Jasper and Carlisle exchange a look.

"I think Bella might need some crackers, Carlisle." Jasper had turned around and was regarding me curiously.

_How strange, _I mused. I hadn't noticed my stomach growling...it was as if he had read my mind.

I didn't have long to dwell on the thought before Carlisle produced a sleeve of saltines from a backpack at his feet and handed them to me.

"Just try to relax, Bella. Everybody here has your best intentions at heart, though it may seem otherwise."

_ I don't believe you._

"You don't need to fear us," he continued, speaking slowly and taking care to emphasize each word.

_He couldn't possibly expect me to believe him._

I took note of an array of medical supplies peeking out from the interior of the backpack as he reached to zip it back up, foreign things I didn't recognize but looked like they belonged in a hospital.

"Don't worry about that," Carlisle responded as he watched me. " Just a precaution. You are in good hands."

More reassurances...but for what purpose? To keep me complacent until they killed me? Or accomplished whatever other sadistic goal they had in mind?"

The crackers soothed my stomach and the car kept flying forward, it's destination unknown to me, dancing down the road gracefully to the music playing through the speakers. The song was some old classical piece that I didn't recognize, the rhythm switching back and forth from quick and intense to slow and mournful. It was doing nothing to ease my anxiety. I closed my eyes in an effort to quell my headache and I realized immediately how tired I was. The constant adrenaline rushes had left me drained and I was soon fighting to stay awake. Eventually, I let my guard down, accepting that there was nothing I could do to help my situation at the moment, and allowed myself succumb to sleep.

-X-

What seemed like only minutes later I was jostled awake by a bump in the road. In my sleepy haze I brushed off the annoyance and set off to go back to sleep; still exhausted and head still pounding painfully. My mind prodded me to rouse though, and I was just begrudgingly about to open my eyes when I heard soft voices discussing around me.

"_We're ruining her life," _ Jasper spoke._" Maybe we should have just let her be and..."_

I clenched my eyes shut, afraid they would betray me and shoot open revealing that I was awake.

"_And what? Let her die?" _Emmett cut in sounding heated. _"She deserves to have a chance to live, Jasper. Whatever kind of life that may be now. She deserves the same chance that we were given." _

"_We're doing the right thing. It's the only option." _ Carlisle confirmed, conviction in his voice. "_Any life that we can give her will be better than the alternative at this point."_

"_But you don't even know for certain that they would take interest in her!" _Jasper cut back in. _"Alice's visions change, she doesn't always see the future that is absolute..." _

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath but I quietly let the air out and tried to resume breathing normally, now more afraid than ever they would discover I could hear them.

"_What about the danger that we present to her?" _Jasper's voice had gotten so low I could barely hear him. _"What if one of us loses control?"_

"_No one will," _Carlisle responded, his tone resolute and leaving no room for discussion.

"_So you are certain they will come for her then."_

It was a statement of fact, a confirmation, _not _a question. The car was deadly silent but the air was electrified all around me. I was in horrible danger.

"_Wars have been waged over far less, Jasper. We have all lived long enough to know that truth." _

I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up or scream, but the act was up. Thankfully, a second later it was revealed to be the latter of the two. Long and desperate, I wailed louder than I thought I had strength for. Three heads whipped around at inhuman speed and stared at me.

"I must have been too focused on our conversation, I didn't notice she was awake!" Jasper informed the other two quickly, as I gasped for air ready to scream again.

A noise like a cloud of bees buzzing suddenly swirled all around me and I realized they were conversing more quickly than I could follow. A second later I felt that strange calm feeling come over me again, but this time it was much more forceful in it's approach. Jasper was touching me again, his long fingers outstretched across either side of my face, his head bowed and eyes closed. My comprehension was diminishing as my head started to get heavier, falling more by the second into Jasper's waiting hands. As I was fading, I felt Carlisle take my hand, his skin still ice cold._ Had it been chilly in the car?_ I hadn't noticed.

"You're safe, Bella," were the last words I heard before my world went black.

I wanted to scream, "_Liar!" _ but I was already gone.


	3. Portland

Chapter 2- _Portland_

**Bella**

"_But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not / I'll gently rise and softly call, goodnight and joy be with you all." – The Parting Glass_

Dreams alluded me as I slept. There was a brief memory of being carried, of moving forward _somewhere, _but the darkness had unyielding arms wrapped around me, preventing me from breaking through the surface to wakefulness.

I had no memory of how long I slept but I finally awoke, confirming that I was no longer in the same place that I had fallen asleep. It was startling, and bothered me deeply, that I had remained unaware for, what appeared to be, a long while. Fear swirled within me, but I took a deep breath and swallowed it down, trying to ground to my mind.

As I stretched and opened my heavy eyes, one truth was evident. Yesterday I had awoken in a normal world, and then at some point had been stolen away to Oz. I had gathered very little about the situation I currently I found myself in, but I was certain there was something extraordinary about my captors.

_Extraordinary, in a horribly frightening way. _

My stomach clenched, remembering the feeling of helplessness at the power of Jasper's touch.

I sat up, and wasn't surprised to find myself in a stereotypically ill-kept and outdated motel room. Someone had taken the initiative to place me into the bed, faded covers tucked in around me, and I again felt the discomfort of knowing I had been _handled_ while I was unconscious. The stained bed sheets were rough and scratched me as I moved about. With immense relief, I noticed only my shoes were missing from my person, all the rest of me clothed exactly as I had been the day before.

Light was pouring in the room, illuminating millions of dust particles suspended in the stale air and I glanced over to the left of me. A nondescript painting of a fruit bowl, plastered over the peeling wallpaper, greeted my eyes. I discovered I was was in one of two double beds, the other bed still made up and seemingly untouched.

_Was I alone? _

The quietness of the room pressed in around me.

My body flew up in response to this revelation, the notion of escape causing every nerve and neuron in my body to ignite. I was a woman possessed, limbs flying outward as I shot from the bed, clumsy feet reaching solid ground in record time. I panted from the effort as my mind raced forward without my body.

_Where was the door?_

Instinctively, my head flew to the left again, and I spotted my salvation immediately. Mere feet stood between me and the door and I hesitantly took a step towards it.

_Just a couple more now_…

_I could do this_.

I would get outside the room and _run. _I would scream. The chain bolt was hanging from the door.

_One less barrier_.

"It's not worth it to run, Bella."

Time stopped. In shock and horror, I recognized the voice that greeted me.

Frozen in place and shaking, I dared to peer over to the right of the room. _Where I hadn't bothered to look before. _

_How could I be so stupid? _

Jasper stood in front of a fraying armchair, eyes searching my panicked face, looking surprisingly calm. He was still wearing the same clothes he was yesterday, his appearance completely unaffected by the movement of time and travel. He pressed his hands into the air, palms facing me.

"Just… _don't run_."

I stared at the gateway of my freedom, weighing my options dismally. Morbidly, I played out the scenarios of what he might do to me if I bolted.

Decisiveness has never been one of my strengths, and while I was still busy battling within myself, Jasper had silently come up beside me. I half expected him to tackle me in some dramatic fashion, and my body tensed in anticipation of the pain. But he only softly reached out and touched my shoulder, guiding me back to the chair he had previously been occupying. I hated myself for not fighting him, and the acid rose in my throat as I accepted the lost opportunity.

He crouched in front of me as I sat, his forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped together, and looked straight into me. I immediately looked away, gazing past him, trying to keep my mind blank, trying to focus on some point on the wall and nothing else.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations," he said gesturing to the room with his arm. " We don't make a habit of frequenting these types of places, but this time it was necessary."

His face broke out into a tentative smile, but I still looked past him, uncaring.

"Right."

I watched his face fall and resume it's beautifully stoic appearance. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, his eyes wandering off as mine had done a moment ago.

"I haven't exactly had what most would consider an easy life, Bella."

_I don't care about your life._

I ignored him, as my anger and anxiety ravaged me with vigor, but he continued on.

"To some extent I understand some of what you're feeling. Probably, more than you realize."

He smirked as if he was entertained at some private joke. The bile I had been fighting down rose higher.

"Like you, I was dealt a card in life I didn't ask for. I suppose that's what I'm trying to say. But I learned to cope and learned to move on, in spite of that. I believe you can do the same. We all want to help you do that."

He was looking me earnestly, and I fought to avoid him. I didn't want to accept that perhaps there was some truth to what he was saying, didn't want to acknowledge that any of this was even happening in the first place.

Thankfully, a distraction presented itself before the thought could weigh too heavily upon me. I broke out into a cold sweat, suddenly aware that I was about to become very sick all over Jasper's apparently expensive jeans. A whirlwind of motion flew around my vision as I slapped my hand over my mouth uselessly, and a trashcan was shoved in front of me just in time for me to expel what little I eaten over the past day.

A lifetime later, the ordeal was over and I fell back against the chair exhausted and miserable. Another blur of movement and Jasper was gone, but I heard the toilet flush and shower turn on in the distance.

Stone hands appeared and grabbed me under my arms, setting me on my feet, which wobbled precariously underneath my weight.

"Come on, you'll feel much better after a shower."

"I don't want to be here," I mumbled pathetically as he marched me forward.

"I don't doubt that. But you are. There is peace to be found in acceptance sometimes, Bella."

I couldn't tell if he was saying it to himself or to me.

Too overwhelmed to think on his words, or feel much of anything at all, I allowed him to escort me to the bathroom without protest. When we reached the door he released his steel hold on my bicep and motioned for me to go in alone.

"Ill give you your privacy, but will be right outside the door here. If I call to you and you don't respond, I _will_ be going in."

I nodded in response to the warning and stepped into the room as Jasper shut the door behind me. From the glance I stole out the motel window, we were definitely a few stories up and the bathroom was windowless. Not to mention, I was so weak I could barely walk without assistance. I was at a loss for how exactly he was concerned I was going to escape. _Flush myself down the toilet?_

If possible, the bathroom was in worse shape than the bedroom, and I shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the cracked tiles and rusting hardware. Fearfully, I peeled off my clothes, making sure again that the door was locked, and stepped into the shower.

The hot water against my skin felt like paradise and I stayed in far too long, my skin a bright red color when I finally exited and regretfully put back on the same clothes I had been wearing. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and mentally prepared myself to face Jasper again. Thankfully, he had remained true to his word, and I found him back in the chair as I unlocked the door and emerged. He set down the book he was reading, and gave me a friendly smile.

"You look much better."

I didn't know how to respond, so I stood silently. Curiously though, I noticed there was something new about his voice that I hadn't noticed before. He had an accent, his syllables being drawn out in a slow, lazy manner, consistent with those who had lived in the south.

Upon reflection, I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before. I also realized just how different he sounded from Carlisle, whose words, without fail, came out flawlessly punctuated and elegantly refined. It was evident they weren't from the same area. The realization put a hitch in my theory that my kidnappers were all related somehow, but I made a note to add to the list of features I was cataloging in my mind.

"Where are you from?" I questioned, finding my voice, still rooted in place in the bathroom doorway. I didn't know what possessed me to ask.

"Where do you think I'm from?" He sounded amused.

" I just noticed your accent…"

" Ah, I gave myself away."

A wide smile emerged from eye to eye and he uncrossed his legs, looking at my expectantly.

" Go on then, take a guess... it's not like there's much else to do."

I felt awkward and wished I hadn't said anything at all. Why was I making conversation? Why did it matter?

I stared at him dumbly, unsure of how to proceed.

"I was born in Houston, although I've traveled extensively. It surprises me that I still have much of an accent at all, really. Especially as I've lived in Washington for a while now."

He sounded honest, forthcoming. I had to remind myself momentarily to hate him.

"So, why Washington? Why Forks?" The question came out much more quietly than I had intended.

_Why Me?_

I waited with baited breath. He would tell me, and I was would file it away with the other information I had collected to give to the police. _When they rescued me_.

"That," he said standing up, " is a story for another time."

He crossed the room, signaling the end of the conversation, and I tried not to scream in frustration. Anger coiled within me, ready to spring. I wanted to hit something, _anything_.

"You need to eat, we'll be back on the road again soon."

He grabbed the same crackers I had eaten previously and tried to hand them to me, along with a bottle of, what looked like, some type of juice.

" Doctor's orders." He looked at me seriously.

"You're a _doctor_?"

I couldn't hide the shock that was registering on my face. What was a doctor doing in the kidnapping business?

"Not me; Carlisle. I spoke with him while you were in the shower."

He pushed the food out towards me again and I gagged.

"I can't eat that."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Bella."

It was the first time I had heard any sharpness in his voice and it shook me, my courage wavering slightly.

The crackers were in my hand a second later, and deciding it wasn't a battle I currently wanted to fight, I took a hesitant bite. He seemed pleased and gave me the juice bottle next, silently encouraging me to take a drink. I sipped slowly, allowing the liquid to cool my dry throat.

A few sips later, I wholly regretted my decision not to refuse, my earlier sickness about to make an encore.

Thankfully, this time I made it to the toilet before my meager meal exited just as quickly as it had entered. Scooting to the tub across the dirty floor, I laid my head down on the edge and allowed the coolness to absorb into my flushed cheeks. Blackness swirled around the edges of my eyes.

I stayed there, splayed over the tub like a broken marionette, finding Jasper's sudden absence a relief and curiosity. I stilled and listened intently trying to make out any noise coming from the room but it was deadly silent.

"_There is peace to be found in acceptance sometimes, Bella". _

His words washed over me painfully. _Could I ever accept any of this?_

I closed my eyes, and allowed my thoughts to carry me to Forks. When I arrived, the sky was overcast and rain prickled my exposed skin. The house that I had called a home loomed in front of me, once a safe haven, now a symbol of pain and loss. I ascended the creaky steps leading to the doorway, the same ones Charlie had been promising to fix for a year, but had never managed to. My hand shook as it reached out to open the door, and I had to fight to push myself onward.

As I walked through the entryway, I could hear the rain pattering against the old glass windows, forming a melancholy melody that unnerved me even further. Everything still looked exactly the same, my backpack and Charlie's boots thrown carelessly on the floor, pictures of my childhood hung all around without the discretion of a designer's eye. I moved forward into the living room and a sea of familiar faces greeted me, all smiling as if they were expecting me. My eyes welled with tears knowing what I had come to do.

_What I had to do._

One by one, I embraced my friends and wished them well. Jessica, who made me laugh and forced me outside my comfort zone to embrace new things. Angela, my confidant and cheerleader. Mike Newton, who befriended and welcomed me, an outsider, on my first days in a new town.

Unashamedly, I let the tears linger on my cheeks as they fell.

My mother came up then and held me, kissing me on the cheek as she whispered in my ear. " _I will always love you, Bella_."

Her eyes shone with sadness as she gazed at me intensely, and my heart splintered into a thousand sharp pieces.

_I don't want to do this_. _Please don't say goodbye_.

Anguish threatened to overwhelm me, but I prayed for courage and grabbed her hand, placing it against my heart.

" Always," I confirmed.

Charlie was standing behind her and approached me as she was backing away, fading into the darkness. I reached out for her, but she was already gone. He enveloped me in his arms as the sorrow tore me apart. I tried to form the words to my farewell, but I faltered. Instead, I let him hold me. I memorized his scent and the feel of his warmth around me.

"Time to go, Bella." He stated simply, sadly.

I nodded, searching desperately for the strength I didn't have.

"I love you, Dad."

_Why hadn't I told him more?_ Now, it was too late.

He disappeared before the words finished coming out of my mouth. Alone, I fell to my knees and sobbed.

_-_X-

The noise of footsteps drew me back to reality.

I put my head back down against the tub, trying to hide my inflamed eyes, as Jasper finally made an appearance. One long stride across the floor and he was crouched down facing me, amber eyes taking me in. He seemed to be thinking, calculating.

"I'm going to pick you up. No need to fight me, OK?"

A second passed and he swung me into his arms unnaturally fast, as I pressed my eyes shut at the offensive motion, trying not to become sick again. I was deposited back in the dingy motel bed a moment later.

"Where are we?"

I had an abrupt need for some type of control, some piece of tangible information to root myself in, and so I let the question fall across my lips without restraint.

"Just outside of Portland."

I hadn't expected an answer_. Portland. I was in Portland_.

"Carlisle and Emmett are on their way back. We decided it was best if you rested here for the day. We'll try to get back on the road again this evening."

I sat quietly, suddenly detached again.

"You should try and rest some more."

And, so I did, my eyes closing, searching for peace that wasn't to be found.


	4. The Family Business

Chapter 4- _The Family Business_

**Bella**

"_From the depths of the gloom wherein you dwell, you do not see much more distinctly than we the radiant and distant portals of Eden. Only, the priests are mistaken. These holy portals are before and not behind us."- Victor Hugo_

Finally, I drifted out, finding temporary shelter from the storm my life had become in the dilapidated covers of the bed. My sleep was light and dreamless, my restless mind hovering just below unconsciousness. What felt like only minutes later, I felt a distinct change in the atmosphere of the room, and still groggy, struggled to open my eyes.

_No_, that wasn't correct. It wasn't a shift in the atmosphere that woke me, it was a shift in the _bed._ No longer fighting against my sleepiness, my eyes flew open and settled upon the biggest of the three guys, Emmett, who was perched on the edge, staring at me. He was so bulky he filled the entire space between us with his presence, and my heart set off at an erratic pace, blood thundering through my veins. I watched as Emmett winced, confused at what sight had caused him to do so.

"Morning, sunshine!" he said recovering, flashing a perfectly straight and white set of teeth in my direction.

Cringing at the nickname and the familiarity in its use, I cleared my throat nervously.

"Hey, look." He paused for a moment, scratching his dark hair absentmindedly. It was cut short enough that it was difficult to determine its nature, but the strands seemed unruly, each sticking off in their own direction. The final effect was still visually stunning though, Emmett just as pleasing to the eyes as his two _friends? Colleagues? Associates?_

"I don't know what Jasper said while we were away, but I wanted a chance to tell you that I'm really sorry this is happening. Life can be a total _ass,_ sometimes."

He chuckled to himself, and horrified, I realized I was trying to stifle a smile. It was beginning to become difficult to deny the strange kindness these men were displaying towards me, and my emotions caused a discomforting confusion.

"I know how much this whole thing blows, but when Carlisle told you earlier in the car that we wanted to help, he meant that."

I studied his face as he spoke, and I couldn't help but notice how different the three were, despite their odd similarities. There was a sort of tranquility exuding from Emmett's topaz eyes, a quality altogether absent in Jasper's. In fact, anytime I could recall looking at Jasper, the only adjective that came to mind was _intense._

"Thank you..." The words tumbled out before I had a chance to stop them. It was hard not to respond to Emmett's apology, and his consideration, but I still felt ashamed for being so transparent with my thoughts. "Thank you…for telling me that." I paused. "I don't suppose your pity spurs you on towards any heroic act of freeing the prisoner?"

He laughed then, a deep and loud noise that seemed to shake the entire room.

"I like you, Bella. Lighten up and just go with it, it will be alright."

A large hand came out and patted me on the back, leaving a dull ache where his skin had come into contact with mine. The pain brought back unpleasant memories of being the unfortunate target in too many PE dodge ball games.

"Carlisle will be back in just a minute to do his doctor thing. In the meantime, we brought you clothes."

He produced a small pile of garments from the top of the nightstand and handed them to me.

"I'll just uh, wait here if you want to go change."

Eager at the prospect of feeling clean, I hopped down from the bed just as I heard the lock click and saw Jasper and Carlisle enter the room. Carlisle was at my side in an instant, taking my elbow and walking me to the bathroom door just as Jasper had done earlier.

He smelled wonderful, as if some sort of combination of all my favorite scents had been mixed into one exquisite aroma that delighted my senses. It put me at ease and I allowed him to help me without complaint.

"Go ahead and get changed, we'll talk when you're done."

After closing the door, I leaned on it for support, touching the pile of clothing thoughtfully, eyeing brands more expensive than I had ever had the luxury to afford. They must have had to guess my size as the pants hung a little loosely from my waist and the shirt clung a little more tightly than I was used to. Nonetheless, the new clothes felt wonderful and I was delighted to discover a toothbrush and toothpaste mixed in the stack as well. Refreshed and in better spirits, I walked back to the bed where Carlisle was waiting for me.

He motioned for me to sit back down and I did so, scooting back to rest against the pillows.

"It's good to see you up and about. I'm glad to see the clothes fit as well." Carlisle's voice was as amiable as I remembered. "I hope Emmett was good company while Jasper and I were away."

"I'm good _everything_," Emmett said smugly, walking over to the half-destroyed armchair and plopping himself down with thud.

Carlisle laughed, a genuine laugh that warmed a little of the ice that had been developing around my heart. He sat down, filling the space that Emmett had been in previously, and looked at me kindly, but clinically.

"Jasper told me you got sick a couple times?"

I wanted to lie, frightened to admit any sign of weakness, but knew it was useless. Jasper had already told him everything, and I was a lousy liar.

Working up the courage, I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry that you're not feeling well. You're likely having a reaction to some of the medication I gave you earlier. I'm just going to look over you really quickly, OK?"

He waited for my consent, and terrified, I nodded again. I felt his long fingers encircle my wrist and press against my pulse.

"Try to slow your heart rate down. We're not going to hurt you, remember?"

He must have noticed the poor organ working hard to try and take flight out of my chest. I took a deep breath, in an attempt to appease him.

Jasper came over to the bed then too, finally abandoning his place against the wall, backpack in hand, and gave Carlisle a questioning look.

"She's doing fine. Thanks for being here."

"It's not a problem," Jasper said, setting the backpack down on the bed. "I'm glad to know she's doing alright."

"If you need to leave now, Emmett and I would be happy to take over."

I looked over to Emmett who was looking bored, staring longingly out the window into the fading afternoon sunlight. Jasper glanced over at me, an expression on his face I couldn't read.

"No, I think I'd like to stay, if that's alright."

"Of course," Carlisle responded, his eyes softening a bit at Jasper's request. "We're grateful to have you around whenever possible."

He unzipped the backpack and began laying a couple small, sealed, plastic packages out on top of the comforter. Emmett strolled over and peered over his shoulder, examining me.

"She looks a little green."

"She'll be better when we get her going on the fluids and meds." Carlisle stated, clearly unaffected by Emmett's child-like observation. I wanted to squirm away from the stares of the three pairs of probing eyes, feeling like a wounded animal on display.

"Bella, this is saline and Compazine." Carlisle held up a clear plastic bag and a small syringe. "The saline is just a salt solution to re-hydrate you, and the Compazine is an anti-nausea medication. I'm going to start an IV and allow these to run, and I expect you'll be feeling much better afterwards."

I watched with increasing trepidation as he opened one of the packages, a large needle gleaming inside.

_Oh, no, no, no_… kindness or not, there was so way I was allowing them to put _anything_ into my body.

"I don't want…" I tried to get the words out, but I was choking on my tongue. Regardless, Carlisle seemed to understand my plea.

"This time, Bella, I really must insist. It's dangerous to be so dehydrated and your body can't tolerate anything by mouth right now. We need to get you healthy, so that you can eat and drink normally again."

The rational part of my mind was at war again. On one hand, what he said made sense. But, on the other hand, it was likely a death sentence to allow your kidnappers to inject foreign substances into your body_. If I could just get outside, I could get help… get to a hospital…_

My eyes flew to the door. I had to try.

I was out of the bed in a split second, fumbling, and willing my feet to carry my exhausted body to freedom. Dizzily, I pressed forward, the world a spinning carousel of light and motion.

My hand reached forward, searching for the door handle, but before I could locate it, I felt solid rock slam into me with such force it stole the air from my lungs.

Fighting to inhale, I gasped and heard a startled cry of "Careful!" resound from somewhere inside the room. The arms holding me lightened their grip and I began to cry again, unsure of anything else to do.

Blinking through watery eyes, I saw Charlie kneeling before me, my arms going out like a child's, reaching for him.

"Fight, Bella!" He yelled at me. My tired body protested the thought. Sagging into the steely arms, I gagged on the thought of my cowardice.

The familiar bed greeted me an instant later, where I discovered it was Jasper who had carried me back. I waited for him to relinquish his hold, anxious to be free of his unyielding grip, but instead he came behind me and pressed me into his back as he sat. Cosseted in between his outstretched legs, I felt as one arm snuck over my shoulder and then remained there, his hand coming to rest against my sweaty forehead. His right arm grabbed my own like a vice and held it out towards Carlisle, who hadn't moved during the commotion.

"Probably her hand, Jasper." Carlisle spoke, and I felt Jasper rotate my arm so that my hand was no longer palm up. "Her veins are going to be hard to hit since she's so dehydrated, are you sure you're going to be OK?"

Jasper nodded in agreement behind me and I sensed Carlisle pushing around on the top of my hand with his fingertips, all too aware of what he was doing.

"I'm going to help you relax, now." I heard in my ear and, in a heartbeat, the world switched from being crisp and clear to something the consistency of the grape jello my mother would feed me when I was sick.

"Quick pinch, and then we're done."

Outside of myself, I distantly felt the needle slide into my vein and then a tingle as the liquid traveled up my arm like a river. There was a burn as Carlisle injected the syringe into the little port that was serving as the gateway into my body and I flinched in pain, the smell of alcohol assaulting my nose.

When it was done, Jasper shifted out beneath me and I was left alone, resting once again against the shabby pillows. _Would I ever see the outside world again?_ I felt like I had been there a lifetime already.

I didn't have to ponder the thought long. As I floated in the artificial calm, another pair of hands came and picked me up, carrying me forward to somewhere unknown.

"Change of plans…" a disembodied voice spoke from somewhere. "We're headed out."

The sunlight stung my eyes as the warm air hit my skin, and my head fell limply to the side against a concrete chest, cold and deathly silent.

A car door opened and my body was shifted inside. Despite the circumstances, the soft leather seats and clean, new car smell was a welcome reprieve from the stale, musty air of the motel room. Carlisle attached the IV bag to the dry-cleaning hook and took a seat beside me, as Jasper and Emmett simultaneously entered the front doors of the car. Before I knew it, the car sprang into motion, traveling away from the hotel much, much faster than what I was sure was legal.

Dazed, I watched as the sights flew by me. Still unsure, still afraid, yet trying to find the strength to be grateful I was still alive. The car was much too silent, but I sat quietly, thinking of everything and nothing at all.

I didn't have a watch, and my cell phone had long since been spirited way, so time was a difficult concept to have any quantitative grasp of. But, I watched as the sun set, and guessed we had been traveling only an hour or so. The car slowed and turned onto a gravel road, the darkness masking all visible surroundings from my eyes. Finally, I was able to make out a few small lights, my tired mind attempting to piece all the images together into something recognizable.

Carlisle leaned over and unbuckled my seatbelt as the car rolled to stop.

"This will be our last time on the ground for a little while. We've got a bit of a journey ahead."

My pulse quickened as I realized the implications of his words.

Emmett opened the door beside me and I blinked, looking out and upwards. A small jet greeted my eyes, the lights I seen earlier the illuminated oval windows.

"You gonna hobble around like a newborn giraffe if I leave you to it?" He questioned jokingly.

I shook my head and pushed myself off the seat, thankful for the small act of independence.

"Whoa, whoa, don't forget about your attachment here." He began to hand me the now half-empty IV bag, but Carlisle came around and took it from him before my hands made contact.

"I've got it, Bella. You just concentrate on walking."

My heart stung, the words too similar to something Charlie would say to me in jest. With Carlisle slightly in front of me, Jasper and Emmett formed a wall behind me as we climbed the narrow staircase and stepped inside the plane. Using his free hand, Carlisle greeted the pilot, an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, who had stepped out of the cockpit to meet us.

"Back to Rio, already? Esme must really be making good use of that birthday present."

My eyes widened. _They were taking me to South America?_ I didn't have anything even resembling a passport which meant they were sneaking me in illegally. I knew what kind of men smuggled women into foreign countries. Unashamedly, I cried out, clamping my hand down on the seat cushion beside me to keep from falling over.

The pilot must have been informed of the _situation,_ because he made no mention of my emotional outburst and quietly stepped back into the cockpit after giving Carlisle a quick pat on the shoulder.

"We'll have you there in no time. Weather looks good, should be a comfortable ride."

Carlisle gave a gentle smile and led me like a prisoner awaiting execution, down the center of plane, finally stopping in the back to situate me in a chair similar to Charlie's Laz-Y-Boy recliner. I glanced around, curious even in my state of panic, at the interior of the plane. There was one other row of chairs in front of me and I watched as Jasper and Emmett settled themselves in, Jasper pulling out a tablet that he rested in his lap. Emmett peeked over the top of the seat, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Don't get any crazy ideas and go all James Bond on us mid-flight, OK?"

I couldn't find it within me to even be amused, my eyes welling up with tears instead.

_Would I ever stop crying? _

The thought of leaving this place, this _country_, was too much.

"I'm going to give you another dose of Compazine, just in case you start to experience any air sickness."

Carlisle was kneeling before me and injected the syringe before I had a chance to protest, then took the chair directly to the left of me, across the aisle.

"I want to go home."

It seemed like the only thing to be said as the engines screamed and propelled us down the runway.

Carlisle regarded me sadly, then let out a deep sigh, leaning his head back on the seat as the plane became airborne.

"I hope one day you can."

-X-

The flight passed slowly. At several points, I was offered some form of entertainment, a magazine or book or an Ipad to watch a movie on. I denied them all though, much preferring to look out the window and stay encompassed in my silent reverie. Carlisle handed me some food procured from a small refrigerator, some type of cold pasta dish, which I picked at and thankfully didn't see again coming back up.

In the quiet of the night, I mourned for the life I would never have. The initial shock of losing my mother and father was slowly fading, leaving behind a deep, throbbing wound in its wake. But, the realization of other things, _experiences, _which would never come to pass, hit me hard and fast, causing me to recoil in pain. No wedding dress shopping, no midnight hours spent in a rocking chair holding my babies, no one to grow old with. The agony was becoming too intense and I quickly sought the first thing I could to re-direct my mind. My eyes came to rest upon a digital screen, situated at the front of the plane, which showed a map and the plane's position. Staring at the screen intently, I tried to cancel out all the other static and noise in my mind.

Somewhere over Mexico I dozed off, and when I awoke, the IV had been removed, a generic tan bandaid placed over the puncture wound on my hand. I looked to the left, where Carlisle seemed immersed in a book. Emmett and Jasper were carrying on a conversation in front of me and I strained to listen, but quickly found their voices too quiet to be heard.

Disquieted, I realized that not once since I had been taken had I seen any of the three men eat or sleep. I did the math quickly in my head, _it must have over 24 hours already_. Of course, there were periods of time that I had been asleep or unconscious, but it was alarming that in the hours of my wakefulness I hadn't seen any of them have anything even as much as a snack or close their eyes in a moment of rest.

The plane shifted and I peered out the window, trying to discern if I could see anything. An endless sea of black looked back at me from the other side. Setting his book down, Carlisle leaned over towards me.

"A wise man once told me that our greatest triumphs are usually born out of our deepest tragedies. I have found that to be true."

I met his eyes, unsure of what he was trying to convey.

"There was a time when I found myself convinced that the night had stolen over me so completely I would never see light again. I was hopeless, lost_… blind_. But then, something incredible happened, Bella. The night covered me, but I saw a pinpoint of light, small at first, then growing in size. Then, another, and another. Eventually, the entire sky was covered with stars, and even though the darkness still surrounded me, I was completely illuminated in their glow."

He smiled at me and I could do nothing but stare back, unsure once again at how to react.

"There was great tragedy in my life, and yes, and the night did come. But without the night, there would have been no stars."

He nodded towards Emmett and Jasper who were still occupied in their conversation.

"My family. My sons." He smiled again. "Born out of tragedy, now my greatest triumphs."

"Your _sons?_" I was dumbfounded. _Shocked_.

"Not biologically, but yes, sons none-the-less."

As if on cue, the jet lowered it's altitude and I watched the sky lighten as we began our descent.

"Now, you get to meet the rest of the family."

The plane and I both shook simultaneously as we traveled through a layer of clouds.

"It's probably time to buckle up."

And, hands trembling, I did.


	5. Isle Esme

Chapter 5- _Isle Esme_

**Bella**

"_Now it's time to meet the rest of the family."_

My mind tried to wrap around the words, the _concept_, as my fingers struggled to clasp the seatbelt buckle around my hips. I finally succeeded, the plane jerking violently in the wind as we dropped lower towards the earth. Sucking in a breath of air, then exhaling slowly, I made a half-hearted attempt to pretend I was calm.

"The weather this time of year always makes for a bumpy descent. Don't worry, we'll be on the ground in just a few minutes." Carlisle's voice was soft, reassuring.

I wasn't too entirely sure I _wanted_ to be on the ground, fearful of what was to come next. The fact there was more of _them_, whoever they were, outnumbering me, was enough to make me want to open the emergency exit and take my chances.

Inconsiderate of my feelings, time moved forward mercilessly, and true to Carlisle's words, I felt us touch down on the runway minutes later. The window beside me fogged up almost instantaneously in the tropical, humid air and I strained to see through the droplets of condensation. From all appearances, we weren't at an airport. In fact, I couldn't even see any buildings, only a thick expanse of trees and the black of the tarmac directly beneath me.

Emmett popped up from his seat with an unusual amount of grace for someone who had just been sitting for hours on end.

"Welcome to Brazil!"

I smiled on instinct to the friendly welcome, not really meaning it, missing home now more than ever. Self-preservation warned me that at this point I was likely safer with my captors than risking it on the streets alone. The thought made my stomach turn.

"Can't wait to get my hands on some of those Jaguars!"

"Emmett!" Jasper ground out next to him, the name coming out more of a growl than a word.

"What? She's going to find out soon enough." Emmett shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes still alight with what looked like anticipation.

"Find out what?" I tried to hide the anxiety in my voice. _Maybe my instincts were wrong, maybe I should try... _

"Time to go," Carlisle spoke as he placed his hand on the small of my back and ushered me down the aisle of the plane. "I promise you, answers are coming. Just be patient for a little while longer." He looked pointedly towards Emmett.

The pilot emerged from the cockpit and began opening the door of the plane, causing all of us to stop and wait in a body to body pile-up. As the heavy piece of fuselage was pushed outward, the morning sunlight began to fill the space in which we were standing. Carlisle immediately pulled me backward, the motion so quick I didn't even have time to register what was happening until I was already thrust two feet back into the shadows.

"_Told you…_" Emmett said turning around with a satisfied smile on his face. I noticed he had retreated a few feet in reverse as well. The pilot had vanished into the cockpit and Jasper was looking at Carlisle hesitantly, like he didn't know what to do with the next moments of time.

Carlisle's brow was furrowed in concentration as I looked back at him apprehensively, his hand still grasping my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Come _on_. I need some fresh air. We can't stay cooped up in here forever," Emmett whined. "Just get on with it and tell her what's going on so we can _go_."

Carlisle must have come to a decision, the earlier focus and worry etched on his face easing into a look of acceptance.

"Emmett's right. The weather was going to factor in eventually, we might as well tell her now." He appeared to be addressing Jasper, giving the answer to some unspoken question. Jasper nodded.

"Ok."

"Bella." Carlisle spun me around to face me, his hands hovering underneath my elbows as if he expected to need to catch me at any moment. "I know you're perceptive. Surely by now you've noticed something a little _different_ about us?" He had the same uncomfortable look as he did when he first told me that I had been taken.

I couldn't speak to answer him. Staring directly into his eyes, my own widened in dread of whatever it was he was going to tell me.

_I didn't want to know._

Sandwiched in between Emmett and Carlisle in the aisle, claustrophobia and panic clawed at me viciously. I watched in my peripheral vision as Jasper stepped toward me, but Emmett threw his arm out, creating a barrier between us and blocking his movement.

"_Don't_, man. Let her process." His tone was forceful.

Jasper relented and I turned my head back towards Carlisle who was regarding me pensively.

"At one point or another, each of us has touched you. You likely noticed the temperature difference between our skin and yours." He paused. "And, you also likely noticed the firmness of our touch. That's because, essentially, where your skin is warm and yielding, ours is very much like _stone_."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it between his own. Immediately, I registered the temperature difference that I had noticed earlier and how my fingers, instead of melding into his flesh, met resistance.

"This is strange, I know, but it doesn't need to be frightening."

I immediately snatched my hand from his grasp, my head rushing with too many feelings and emotions to sort through. Unaffected by my visceral reaction, he continued on.

"Also, the composition of our skin causes us to be a bit _reflective_ in the sunlight."

The world was spinning like a top and I waited for it to slow and completely topple. _What was he saying?_ Nothing made sense.

"Go ahead." Carlisle gestured at Emmett and Jasper who began to walk towards the door of the plane.

He then gently pushed me ahead, my feet moving without any command from my brain to do so. I watched as Emmett reached the edge of the shadow and took one large step forward until he was completely bathed in light.

The effect was immediate, a thousand prisms bouncing off his body and into the air around us creating a mosaic of colored light. I felt something inside of me recoil at the sight of it, a scream building up deep in my throat but dissipating before it could be released.

My bones and muscles failed me as my body began to sag to the floor, but Carlisle's arms came around me, supporting and steadying me. He helped me take one step and then another, until I was at the top of the staircase leading down to the pavement. From my vantage point I could now see Jasper as well, his body just as illuminated as Emmett's.

I felt him whisper in my ear; his breath sweet, like mint and honey.

"You can handle this, Bella. Be strong."

-X-

I have no recollection of walking to the car but I was seated and buckled before I knew it, the black Mercedes speeding off under Jasper's control.

_How could I even begin to digest what was happening?_ I was half-sure I was in a dream, my reality so outside the realm of understanding my brain was threatening to revolt and shut down before it over-heated and crashed.

Everyone was quiet as we traveled, no one wanting or bothering to address the elephant in the room. The silence was oppressive, bearing down on me like a tangible weight.

"Carlisle?" The name felt foreign on my tongue.

He turned towards me, looking expectant.

"The story you told me earlier, about the sky and the stars- that had something to do with…"

I waved my hands around uselessly, struggling to produce the right words, my mind a jumbled mess of cobwebs and malfunctioning gears. He spared me any further embarrassment, thankfully grasping what I was trying to say.

"Yes. The darkness that I referred to has very much to do with what you just witnessed." He glanced out the window, seeming to be captivated temporarily in some memory. "There is a lot we need to share. But, for your sake, I think it would be best to share in small doses."

His amber eyes were veiled with sadness as he met my gaze and I looked away, a disquieting feeling creeping over me like moss on a stone.

Something horrible had happened to Carlisle; and to Emmett, and Jasper. _Something horrible that was going to happen to me too_. For the first time it occurred to me that perhaps I was in danger from something _other_ than the people who had taken me.

"Someone is going to hurt me." The acknowledgement tore out of me, raw and uninhibited.

"_No_." Jasper's eyes burned through the rearview mirror into mine. "_Nobody is going to get near you_." His accent was deeper, thicker, than I had remembered it being. The mystery of who "nobody" was plagued me but I left the thought alone to die before it reached my lips. Carlisle reached out and touched my shoulder, his gesture not giving the comfort he intended.

"Somebody _wants_ to hurt me." I re-adjusted the statement and waited for confirmation.

"That's difficult to answer, especially without filling in any backstory," Carlisle spoke up. "But yes, we believe there are people that have intentions that will ultimately hurt you. Even if they see it differently."

"_I don't understand_."

"You will eventually. I don't want to overwhelm you. The story will unfold in time."

Anger surged through me. I wanted, _deserved_, to know everything…_now_.

"Bella, calm down," he warned lightly. I didn't even bother to question how he could sense I was agitated.

"Please, I understand you're anxious, but putting it all out on the table now isn't the answer. You need to sleep and to eat; give your body and mind a chance to come back to equilibrium a bit. You won't be left in the dark forever."

"Yeah, don't worry." Emmett chuckled from the front seat. "_I'm_ not one to coddle. I'll make sure Carlisle stays good on his word."

I glanced outside my window, frustrated and more tired than I could ever recall being before. I was too exhausted to push for more information, too exhausted to do much of anything else besides breathe.

At some point, without my knowledge, we had emerged from the country into a city. A mass of humanity pulsed outside my window, sweaty and loud and _real_. I wanted to join them, wishing for nothing more than the chance to do anything completely ordinary.

The streets were beautiful and vibrant. I allowed my mind to wander off into the roar of people bustling about and cars honking, purposefully preventing any other thoughts from surfacing. Off in the distance, Christ the Redeemer stood watching over the city, his healing hands outstretched.

Eventually we exited the metropolis, melancholy sneaking over me as I said goodbye. There was something soothing about being enveloped by so many people, by _normality_.

Thirty more minutes or so later the car stopped. We were at the edge of the world. Behind me was civilization; in front of me, a never ending void of teal-blue ocean. A boat, similar to what you would use to waterski, was tethered to a wooden dock, floating listlessly in the waves.

"Last leg of the trip," Jasper said helping me into the boat. He handed me a life jacket from underneath one of the seats, which I quickly put on, and then we were off. I wanted to ask what would happen to the car, finding it strange we had left it parked on an abandoned street, but thought better of it and didn't voice my question.

The journey was short and I reveled in the feeling of the wind kissing my face for the few minutes it lasted, the boat finally slowing down as we approached a white sand beach dotted here and there with exotic vegetation. It looked like something straight off a postcard or out of a travel magazine.

"Love can make you do some crazy things." Carlisle smiled as Emmett leapt into the knee-high water and pulled the boat ashore with one solid tug. "This was one of them."

"I'm sorry?"

"This place. It was_, is_, a gift for my wife."

Somewhere in my meticulous mental note taking I had failed to notice the gold ring encircling Carlisle's finger. Now, it glared back at me, mocking my inattentiveness.

"It's beautiful." The compliment felt natural and a surprising warmth overcame me as I watched Carlisle's eyes soften at my words. In that moment, I was almost _comfortable. _

The feeling was short-lived however, my old friend fear coming back to welcome me with open arms as I followed Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper down a paving stone path. A large, but surprisingly short, house loomed in the distance. I began to lag behind, my nerves set on edge.

Emmett must have noticed my slowed pace because he stopped walking, coming to meet me where I was hanging back, and put one hulking arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be nervous. The girls are gonna love you!"

_Girls?_

Not leaving me time to ponder the thought, we reached the house and Emmett opened a set of French doors, pushing me inside with a hearty nudge.

The house was immaculate, teak wood floors spanning the distance from wall to wall and huge, open windows making the room feel airy and fresh. The interior looked as if it had been done professionally, everything perfectly coordinating and nothing out of place. The contrast to my homes, both with Renee and Charlie, almost made me want to laugh. Above me, a fan circled lazily.

"Bella?" a cautious, distinctly female voice called out from the corner of the room.

As I looked, a middle aged woman stepped out of a hallway and into the living room where I was standing. She was beautiful and petite, her face soft and warm. Her auburn hair was cut shoulder length, wispy side bangs dancing along her porcelain forehead, and I noted, expectedly, that her outfit was just as put together as the interior of house. She reminded me of the stereotypical image of a preschool teacher with the voice to match.

"I'm so glad you finally made it. I can't even imagine what you've been through."

She looked at me and then towards Carlisle who had been staring at her with something fervent in his expression. _Carlisle's wife_. A wide grin instantly broke out across her face and I watched them embrace, feeling awkward.

Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was young enough not to understand any dynamics of how relationships worked. As I grew, and before my mom's new husband Phil entered the picture, she battered female empowerment into me like a drill sergeant laying into a recruit. School projects were done on famous suffragettes and I knew every lyric to The Pussycat Doll's "I Don't Need a Man", my mom blasting it through the car stereo at every possible opportunity. But, even after my mom settled down with Phil, she never seemed overly affectionate. I knew they loved each other, but for my mom, love was a much more practical and less whimsical thing. Then, there was Charlie; who, for all intents and purposes, could have won a gold medal in bachelorhood if it was an Olympic sport. Watching Carlisle and his wife for that brief moment stirred up something thrilling and dormant inside of me.

Finally parting from his wife's arms, Carlisle introduced us.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme."

She took a step towards me, then enclosed me in her arms, barely touching, as if she was nervous I would break. I could feel the chill of her skin seep through her clothes and into me.

"Welcome to our home," she said backing away from me and wrapping her arm around Carlisle. Standing there together, they looked like well-dressed set of parents from a 1950's TV sitcom.

"We hope you feel comfortable here. Help yourself to anything, our home is your home." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Are you hungry?"

I followed her to the refrigerator, first out of politeness and then genuine interest, my stomach growling in anticipation at the promise of a meal.

"Feel free to take this to your room, I'm sure you're ready for a break." She handed me a pre-made sandwich which she had set on a piece of white china. Nervous, I held onto the plate with a death grip, all too aware of my track record with breakable objects.

"Here, I'll show you where you'll be staying." I puttered behind like a puppy as we walked down a long hallway and finally came to rest at a door, half cracked open. I realized as she pushed the door open that Jasper and Emmett had taken off as soon as we had gotten into the house, and wondered where they had gone.

"There's clothes inside the dresser and a restroom right off the room to the left. Just come find one of us if you need anything."

I wasn't sure who _"us"_ included.

Carlisle appeared at the door then too and handed me a large bottle of water.

"There's plenty more in fridge. You need to stay well hydrated. Rest well."

"Thank You," I responded finally finding my voice. It seemed like I should say more but they had shut the door and vanished before I had the opportunity.

-X-

I couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning too many times to count, I finally gave up and sat up, rubbing my eyes. The house was completely silent, only the sound of the waves from outside my window meeting my ears. Moonlight shone into my room, basking everything in a silvery glow. Since it had still been daylight when I finally passed out in the plush bed, I figured I must have already slept a somewhat substantial amount of time.

Too used to being under watchful eyes for the last two days, the privacy and quiet felt strange, even though I was grateful for it. Stretching my limbs, I crossed the room, grabbing the dirty plate on the way and cracked open my door_._ Nervous, I paused before I stepping out into the hallway. _ Esme said to make myself at home_.

Scolding myself for my childish hesitation, I started my journey towards the kitchen, unsure what my plans were past that point. I wanted to go for a run, craving the exercise and the endorphins, but I wasn't sure leaving, even with good intentions, was a safe option.

As soon as I entered the living room from the hallway, I heard it. A low, primal, angry rumbling sound neither man-made nor mechanical. Every hair stood up on my body as my heart leapt into my throat.

I forced myself to turn towards the sound, clutching the plate like a weapon. Barely, I could make out the shape of what looked like an average size man in the darkest part of the living room. The conversation I had with Carlisle earlier in the car leapt into the forefront of my mind.

"_Someone wants to hurt me."_

It was happening.

The shape took a step towards me, and I backed up, now shaking. I tried to cry for help but found myself mute in my terror, just like some horrible nightmare. The thought occurred to me that _this_ was how I would die, that these next few minutes or seconds would be written forever as the end of my story.

I blinked and the apparition disappeared, reappearing right in front of me a heartbeat later. It _was_ a man. Red eyes looked down at me and the plate went crashing to the floor, shattering upon impact. Finally, a scream broke free, ripping from my throat with such velocity I was certain I was bleeding.

Lights were flying on all around, but the darkness was calling, _beckoning_, me to come.

As it closed in I felt myself falling.

"Edward!" I heard a high- pitched voice shriek. It wasn't Esme's.

Then, I went under.

A/N- Hi, readers! I just wanted to say a *huge* thank you to all of you for stopping by this little creative corner of my brain published on the internet. I'm thrilled to see so many people enjoying it! Also, for those who have taken the time to review, you are wonderful! It really makes my day. Ok, on we go!


End file.
